


Rouge

by kealin



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, M/M, post-game fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon his return, Luke fon Fabre is taken in by the Dark Wings and his adventures as part of the Black Dream begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> So while visiting Nam Cobanda Isle, I thought: If Luke ever comes back, he would probably want to live here. A place where unwanted refugees gathered, lived and helped each other. He's always considered himself as unwanted and worthless, always wanted to do something to help people and the isle was the perfect place.
> 
> Anyway, it's all an excuse to have Luke participate in a circus. This is all un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine and full disclaimers apply.

I.

It was odd how Noir was able to tell who he was without asking, but perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, of everyone he’s ever known, the Dark Wings were the ones who had spent any length of time with his original; so of course Noir would be able to tell.

They found him near Rotelo Bridge when they were on their way to Chesadonia. He supposed he somewhat stood out like a sore thumb against the scenery, his hair once again long and unruly and his clothing making him seem like some sort of medium. Luke would have gone on his way if Noir had not made York stop their carriage, wandering aimlessly with no real destination in mind.

“Well, well, well,” her familiar voice stopped Luke, his shoulders stiffening as he turned to see the older woman’s smirk spread her red lips. “If it isn’t the prodigal son.”

 

II.

Noir hadn’t been surprised when he requested to stay at Nam Cobanda Isle. In fact, she seemed pleased, easily welcoming him among her people. Urushi and York saw no harm in it as long as Luke was willing to pull his weight around wherever he could and Luke was grateful.

The trio hadn’t bothered to ask him any questions about his reappearance and Luke would not have been able to explain Asch’s lack of. Noir had only looked at him – a long incisive look and turned away as York lead him to his room.

Alone, Luke silently stared at his reflection and called out Asch’s name in his mind.

When he received no answer, Luke hid his face in his hands, wanting to laugh and cry at how he would give anything to hear that voice call him ‘dreck’ once more.

 

III.

She stood would her shoulder leaning against the ladder, one arm wrapped around her middle while the other held a cup of Sheridan ale. The night sea breeze made her shiver and she hunched her shoulders as her blanket flapped behind her. Luke stood a ways in front of her, his long red hair dancing in the wind as he gazed out at the whirlpools.

“He’s not dead.” Luke muttered, strained and determined, and Noir wondered who he was trying to convince.

 

IV.

“You know, instead of watching old memories of them on that screen, perhaps you should go visit them.” Noir drawled, glancing over at the young man to her right as she brought her ale to her lips.

Luke’s face was red, burning from his own cup that Noir had offered him earlier. He had resisted the alcohol but gave in easily when she had said it was lonely to drink alone. She wasn’t exactly surprised to learn that he was a light weight.

“… I can’t.” The boy muttered green eyes dark under his long bangs. He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he watched his memories play before him, expression happy, but pained at the same time.

“Can’t or _won’t_?” Noir prodded.

“I _can’t_.” Luke whispered, voice breaking and the screen flashed, drawing Noir’s attention as streaks of bright red filled her vision and Asch’s face disappeared as two large doors sealed him away. “I can’t.” Luke whispered once more as he bowed his head, staining the floor with his tears.

Watching the boy wordlessly for a brief moment, Noir sighed. Letting a small smile bloom on her face, she reached out, long fingers brushing through Luke’s thick hair and for a moment she mused that _his_ hair was perhaps just as soft.

“I should have known you would be an emotional drunk,” she teased lightly.

 

V.

 “Answer me, Lorelei! Where is Asch?! I refuse to believe I’m the only one who came back! Lorelei! Damn it, why won’t you _answer me_?!”

She hadn’t meant to overhear his cries, but she couldn’t help but hope that he would get an answer.

 

VI.

“You want to _what_?” Urushi questioned.

Luke gave a sheepish smile to the trio, feeling nervous under their scrutiny. “I, ah, wanted to know if I could join you guys.”

Noir smirked silently, seated between her henchmen as she eyed the young Fabre up and down.

York was the one who finally spoke, looking back at his leader and the boy. “You want to go _thieving_ with us?”

“N-no!” Luke stammered, shaking his head with his hands raise. “Nothing like that! I meant when you’re out performing as the Black Dream. I… I want to do that.”

“Aw,” Noir joshed, leaning forward to rest her chin against her knuckles as she leered at the younger man. “It would be so fun to hear tales of the _Noble Rouge_ stealing from the rich to give to the poor, protecting defenseless caravans as they traveled the routes. You can be just as famous as the Star of Malkuth.”

At the mentioning of Natalia’s fanciful nickname, Luke’s expression softened and he lowered his gaze. “... No. I’ve stolen enough.”

“Hm,” Noir mused, head tilting to the side. “Right. Urushi. York. Train him.”

 

VII.

“I-I can’t _bend like that_!” Luke screamed.

“That is why we’re helping you _bend like that_.” York countered.

“No! My body wasn’t made to bend like _that_!”

“My body can.” Urushi smiled.

“You’re a freak!”

Silence.

“Let’s teach him how to do a _full split_ instead.” Urushi’s smile took on a deadly edge.

“N-no!”

 

VIII.

When they weren’t out replenishing their supplies – thieving – Noir spent her time watching Urushi and York train their new addition. Urushi constantly complained about Luke’s lack of balance and agility, asking how someone who had fought so many battles could be so clumsy on his feet.

“This and that are two different things!” Luke had argued once. “Besides… “

Here he trailed off, thinking of Guy and how he was so quick on his feet, almost sliding from one enemy to the next and flipping out of the way to easily dodge an attack. A stabbing pain, a sense of intense longing, overcame Luke then as he thought of the older man.

The Ant Lion Man had once asked him who his most important person was and that still hadn’t changed.

York broke the silence. “Either way, we’re not letting you slack off. If you really want to join the Black Dream, you’re going to have to prove it to us. Enough moping.”

Straightening his back, Luke nodded as he easily followed the older men’s stretching exercise from the beginning.

Behind them, Noir smiled.

 

IX.

“We need to do something about your looks.” Noir commented. She stood before Luke, one hand on her hip and the other wrapping a lock of brilliant red hair around her finger. She brought the same lock of hair up to her lips and smiled up into green eyes as Luke watched her indulgently.

It was a bit disappointing how quickly he’d become used to her touching him. When they had first brought him back, every brush of her fingers against his skin, every time she stepped into his personal space, the boy would blush cutely. Now, he would only silently allow her into his bubble, closing his eyes when she would give into temptation and slide her fingers through his hair.

Perhaps he longed for human contact, Noir cogitated. She never did anything more than touching and soon even Urushi and York joined in, giving the boy brotherly pats on the back and ruffling his hair.

Currently, Luke held a lock of his own hair, staring down at it contemplatively.

“Do you want to cut it?” Noir asked though she loathed the idea. She’d become rather fond of those thick strands.

Luke shook his head and retorted softly, “No. Not yet…”

Noir hummed, tilting her head as she released Luke’s hair to study him closely. Considering her past with the boy’s former group, it wouldn’t be farfetched to say that they might run into one or two of them by chance. Since Luke seemed so determined _not_ to be noticed by his friends yet Noir would do what she could to appease that desire. However, the striking red hair and green eyes were too easily spotted and recognized by those who knew who Luke fon Fabre was.

An idea came to her then and Noir grinned. “We’ll dye your hair.”

 

X.

Urushi, York, Noir and Yutan all stood with an arm crossed against their middle with their other hand tabbing against their chin. The object of their inspection stood before them and shifted from foot to foot nervously under such intense gazes.

The person who stood before them no longer had long bright red hair, it was now black as night and pulled back into a pony tail.  A small top hat, tilted to the left, was clipped into his hair as Luke tugged at the collar of his white shirt. He wore a red and black checkered vest on top of it and had rolled the sleeves up three fourths of the way up. A simple black pressed pant and red and black checkered shoes completed his new look.

“The face is still familiar…” Urushi frowned.

“We could give him a mask instead of the hat,” York offered but Noir shook her head with a smirk as she stepped forward.

“I know what to do,” their leader said as she pulled out her make up. “Be a good boy and stand still, will you, Luke?”

“U-um,” Luke squeaked as she came closer.

“Close your eyes for a while, I don’t want to get this into them.” Noir commanded gently, smiling up at him as she took out a dark black eye shadow pen.

“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?” He asked, frowning at the thought of having make-up applied on him.

Noir beamed. “No.”

Once she was done, Noir stood back and revealed that she had drawn on a thick band of black right across Luke’s eyes like a blind fold.  

 

XI.

“And now, we would like to introduce our newest Black Dream member!”

He took a breath and ran up the ramp behind the stage curtain they had set up the day before. Reaching the highest point, he jumped into the air, through the hoop on the other side of the curtain and rolled perfectly onto the stage and into the bright faces of the children before him.

“Please give a loud welcome to Rouge!”

And the roaring cheer sounded like acceptance in Luke’s ears.


End file.
